


Welovesherlollies: Hugs

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, someone felt the cavaties forming fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock despised being hugged; it had felt awkward when Geoff had done it when he’d returned back from his two year mission. It had even felt uncomfortable receiving one from John – his best friend.</p>
<p>It was different with only one person, <em>Molly Hooper</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonPeeps (BoodleBrown)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vonPeeps+%28BoodleBrown%29).



> This was written for my beloved Vonpeeps, she was feeling down and I wanted to cheer her up <3

Sherlock despised being hugged; it had felt awkward when Geoff had done it when he’d returned back from his two year mission. It had even felt uncomfortable receiving one from John – his best friend.

It was different with only one person,  _Molly Hooper_.

She’d given him many different hugs during the years they’d known each other.

oOoOo

There was the one she’d given him when she learned that he was off drugs, it had been light, soft, and it had made him feel that he’d done the right thing. That letting go of his addiction had been the right thing to do, and that was the first time he’d felt that.

He’d pushed her away because he didn’t want to feel that way, but mostly he’d pushed her away because he did.

oOoOo

There was the hug she’d given him when he’d come in to confirm that the body on her slab was Irene Adler. Even after he’d said,  _what had she called it? Oh yes_.Such horrible things, to her.

She’d seen his  _remorse?_  And had caught up with him before he’d left St. Barts.

That hug had been tentative, like she was scared that he’d push her away again, or spew out another deduction about her love life.

He hadn’t, he’d stood frozen, unable to comprehend that she could be so forgiving when he’d treated her so horribly. Yes he’d apologised, but he would never understand how she could still care for his wellbeing as much as she did.

oOoOo

The hug he’d received on the night before his jump made him think that perhaps he should re-evaluate his thoughts on sentiment, because Molly was a winner. It had made him realise he should never call love a weakness, because Molly was the definition of strength.

It had been a comfort to know that Molly would be waiting for him, and the memory of the hug would throughout the two years he was gone help him keep warm and safe when he needed it the most.

oOoOo

The hug she’d given him when he returned was so full of relief that it made him almost gasp for air. He’d never grasped that he’d been holding his breath for those two years, and that it took a hug from Molly to let the ghosts and ghouls out of the closet.

That night he no longer suffered from nightmares.

oOoOo

She’d gasped and squealed before hugging him when he after too many years had finally proposed.

That hug was full of affection and love, a warmth seeping thick like honey through his veins, and a proof that once again he was doing the right thing.

oOoOo

They hugged in bed at night enjoying the shared warmth and the feeling of safety. Knowing very well that whenever they were together like this, no harm could come to them

He hugged her from behind when she was doing the dishes, laughing when she tried to coax him into helping her. Somehow she always succeeded when she grasped his hand and took it to her mouth, leaving a trail of kisses to his wrist.

He’d hug her before she’d go to work, kissing her soft lips in a way to assure her they’d see each other again.

They’d hug on the sofa, whether reading a book or watching the telly, it didn’t matter. It was the comfort that mattered.

Sherlock would think he’d hate being this close to another person, but with Molly it was and had always been different.

oOoOo

When he thought back at all of their hugs through the years they’d known each other, he wouldn’t be able to say which kind was his favourite. Although the one they shared right at this moment, arms around each other and smiling down at their tiny newborn daughter, wrapped up in a blanket, sleeping safely in her cot. Well that one would be his safest bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment's, kudos, they still make me very happy :3


End file.
